Ink&Iron
by Elie Lou
Summary: They have one week to "get themselves at their best condition" before the S-class exam. What did Levy and Gajeel do during this week ? Here is a guess of what could have happened. Between physical training, mysterious bandits to chase and tresor hunting, they didn't had time to rest !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>IN WHICH MAKAROV MAKES AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT <strong>

It was in the late morning. All Fairy Tail members were gathered in the guild to hear Master Makarov's announcement. He was on the stage, sourrounded by the three s-ranked mages.

« Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now, is the announcement in the participants for the S-class wizard promotion trial ! »

Everyone applaused., exited

_Levy was excited __too__. She wondered who will be the participants this year. Cana, of course. Probably Natsu and Gray. Juvia and Gajeel would both deserve it but people still had in mind the episode with Phantom __(especially concerning Gajeel but his attitude didn't help, even if he had improved a lot during these months)__ ... Ah ! she was forgetting Mist ! _

_She secretely hoped that she would have her chance one day too … she'd made good progresses lately so if she kept on improving like this, maybe next year__, or the year after, __she would be chosen ..._

« The venue for this year's trial is Tenrou Island. The Holy ground of our guild. »

_Tenrou Island ! What a great idea ! __It wasn't often they had the opportunity to see it … She craved to see how it looked like and Mavis Grave …_

« Strength … Heart … Soul … I've been watching for each of these things this past year. There will be 8 participants. Natsu Dragneel. »

« Alriiiiiiiiight ! » shouted the Fire Dragonslayer.

« You did it, Natsu ! » exclaimed Happy.

« Gray Fullbuster. »

« The time has finally come. » said Gray.

_Natsu and Gray, as predicted!_

« Juvia Loxor. »

« Eh ? Juvia too ? » asked Juvia.

_It was cute to see Juvia's reaction. She didn't know what would happen coming __this morning__, and now she was in the middle of the event !_

« Elfman. »

« To be worthy to be called a man, one must become s-class ! »

« Good luck Elfnii-chan »

_Of course he found a way to link it to manliness …_

« Cana Alberona. »

_Poor Cana, she really didn't seem to enjoy it. She probably feared failing like the years before. She would really deserve to become an S-class though …_

« Fried Justine. »

« The one to take Luxu's place is … »

« Levy McGarden. »

_Huh ! What ? Her ?__ Unbelievable ! _

« Me … finally … »

« It's Levy ! » claimed Jet and Droy.

_After years in Fairy Tail, she could finally become an s-ranked mage ! _

She was on nine clouds.

« Mest Gryder. »

« It's Mest ! Last year was so close ! » exclaimed someone in the croud.

« This time, only one will pass from among them. »

_Only one ? Why ? What if more than one deserved it ? __And there __**was**__ more than one person that deserved it among the 8 participants. __It was quite unfair ..._

« Get into your best condition within one week's time. »

_One week to prepare the exam … that was short._

« Wh .. Why wasn't I included …? » asked Gajeel

_She __wasn't really surprised but__ felt sorry for her friend ..._

« I've heard about your standing and position in the guild. I guess they can't trust you yet. » answered Lily.

« No ! That's not it ! I can't talk about that but that's not it ! »

_Again the « I can't talk about that » old thing …_ _One day, she would find out what were those « secret missions » he always refused to tell her about._

« I heard from Erza. » added Lily.

« Hehehe ! It's too early … » said the female knight.

« Damnit ! »

_So Erza still had a grud__g__e against him … Even Jet and Droy had turn over a new leaf, more or less … __Actually, considering she'd forgotten Luxus and Jellal who did way worse, it was unfair … _

« There are some newbies here. So I will explain the rules. »

« Within a preliminary period of one week, you 8 are to select one partner. » continued Mirajane.

_Partners bond … Master Makarov liked to test it. __It was very important after all.__ But she was fine with it ! _

« There are two rules to select your partner : first they must be a member of fairy tail second they can't be an s-class mage. » explained Erza.

_Logical._

« Which means Erza, Mirajane and Gildartz can't be chosen. » deduced Lily.

« Of course ! Having ezra-san as your partner would make you too powerful ! » exclaimed Wendy.

« The details of the exam will be revealed at Tenrou Island but erza will attempt to block you all from proceeding. »

« Heeeeeeeeeee? » everybody was amazed.

_Im...impossible ! How were they supposed to do it with Erza stopping them ? _

« I'll also be a troublemaker this time ! » said Mirajane, smiling.

« Heeeeeeeeee ? »

« You… you mean nobody will become an s-rank unless they beat erza or mira-san ! » shouted Lucy..

_It was getting better and better ...__ Every time they added a rule, she felt the S-class title run away from her …_

« You understand now that this is hard, right ? » said Warren.

« Enought whinning, this a path that all s-ranked mages have gone down. » claimed Gildartz.

« Wait a minute. » Elfman wished he misunderstood.

« NO WAY ! » claimed Happy.

« Gildartz is taking part too ! » exclaimed Natsu.

« Don't be happy ! » shouted Gray.

_Master Makarov absolutely, definitively mad. This year's exam was way TOO difficult ! __But she'd never expected it to be easy. And they only said that the three S-class mages would be troublemaker not that they would have to fight them, right ? Maybe there would be some sort of race or assault coursewith a lot of obstacles in which you (and your partner) need to use your skills and magic to get to the end of it and Erza, Mira and Gildartz would try to block them ?That sounded fun ! _

« The chosen eight will take their partners and gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That is all ! »

* * *

><p>It has nothing to do with this story, but I wonder what is the book Levy has been gifted by Horlogium in the Spirits World ? A spell book ? A mythology book ? A book about ancient languages ? A beautiful and old story ? ... What do you think about it ?<p>

Basicly, and you probably saw it by yourself, I used Fairy Tail's trial chapter and added Levy's pov. But still I hope you liked this begining ... =D

If I made mistakes, tell it to me ! I'll correct it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN WHICH SHE ChOOSES HER PARTNER  
><strong>

_In a way, the trial had already began. _

_Everybody had to choose the best partner. Someone they could trust enough to help them to be the best. Which meant someone strong, of course. But not only. Teaming up was not only about strength. Partnership is over all about getting along and working well together … So sometimes the best partner is not the strongest. But simply the one you get along the more with. _

_Who should she choose ?_

After the shock of the announcement and its … difficulties, Levy was back on nine clouds, realizing that she really was going to participate in the S-class trial ! While she was thinking, smiling, Jet and Droy were dancing around her. They seemed almost happier than her with the good new.

**« **Levy was chosen ! » exclaimed Jet

« Amazing ! You may become an s-class mage ! » added Droy

« Our Levy, an s-class ! »

_Thinking about it, there will surely be battles during the exam. Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, Fried, Mest … all of them were great fighters. And only one of them would become an s-class. _

Levy stopped smiling. Her lack of confidence making her doubt her chances of winning …

_It would be hard. Really hard._

« So ! I'm gonna be your partner right ? » asked Droy.

« Yeah right? It's gonna be me ! » retorted Jet.

_No. She didn't wanted to hurt her teammates. But none of them would stand a chance against the other participants. __Well,__ did SHE stand a chance to begin with !_

« My magic is more suited for battle ! » claimed Droy.

« But I'm a faster runner ! »

_The more she thought about it, the more she felt helpless. _

« Oh ! That's your reason ? You're just after Levy ! » shouted Droy.

« Who is the one after her ? » talked back Jet.

Levy sighed.

« If you really want to became an s-class mage, then I'll lend a hand. » offered a deep voice behind her.

She immediately turned pink. _Since when did she began to turn pink as soon as he approaches her? But overall, did she heard properly ? _

« Gajeel ? »

« I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam ! » said Gajeel.

_Was he serious ? Of course, she would like it. To team up with him. It could be __awe- …__ very nice. They got along surprisingly well and he was strong __enough__ to be one of the participants. But … _

« My … My body is small and I have no redeeming features. So I might lose quick. »

« How's saying weak stuff like that before it even starts gonna help you ? » asked him, grabbing the back of her dress.

« Haaa ! … NO ! Let me down ! »

_Weak stuff ? Maybe … But she was just being realistic. _

« I'll make you big. »

Lily smiled, proud of his partner.

Levy blushed deeper.

Jet et Droy gaped at them**, **mortified**. **They knew it was decided. They couldn't beat this …

_Gajeel was not a __very__ compassionate guy. But each time he found her down, he always managed to cheer her up. In his own way. The things he said couldn't really be called gentle but there was something about it … kind and touching._

Levy smiled cheerfully, still red**.**

« Yes ! Thank you, Gajeel. »

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel <strong>: I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam !

Only during the exam ? Something tells me that he would do it anytime if she asks … ;)

This chapter is pretty short compared to the others ... But it isn't a bad thing, is it ?


	3. Chapter 3

**IN WHICH THEY DECIDE WHAT TO DO**

« Congratulations, Levy. »

« Thank you Lily ! »

« And good luck for you two. I'm sure you two will make a good team. » smiled Lily, a knowing smile.

Levy nodded, praying that they don't see her pink cheeks.

« We have one week, right ? We should train. » intervened Gajeel.

« I was used to train my troops, in Edolas. I can help you. »

« You're talking about ... military training ? »

« Yes. I know many good exercises to improve quickly. »

_She would die before the trial even starts ..._

« I can't do that ! It may be suited for Gajeel but I am not a warrior ! And my my body is too weak ! I even don't know how to fight ! Besides, it's an S-class **mage** test, shouldn't we train … **our magics** ? »

« No. Not really. » answered Gajeel.

« What ? »

« You've been chosen because your magic is already powerful and you know how to use it. And also 'cause you've got brains. »

She couldn't help smiling or blushing (again) at Gajeel's compliments.

« But look at all the other participants. You need a physical training. »

_Arf __..._

« She sucks at hand-to-hand combat. And she has a great lack of strength. But she has pretty quick reflexes and is good at distant combat » said the Iron Dragonslayer to Lily.

"How do you-"

"I've seen it."

"Oh … yeah, it's true …"

An awkward silence seted in as they both remembered they first encounter.

« So we should focus on her speed, reflexes, endurance and precision in distant combat. » deduced Lily.

« Yeah … and basics in hand-to-hand combat, just in case. »

« But it will be useless ! We don't have enough time to make me catch up- »

« If the ennemy comes too-. »

« Ennemy ? Gajeel, we're talking about comrades. »

« Jeez !" He rolled his eyes "If the **opponent** comes too close to you, how the hell will you defend yourself ? There is martial arts based on agility only and mostly consisting in defensive techniques. It's perfect for you. »

« Really ? » asked Levy interested.

« Yeah, Metallicana taught it to me when I was a kid. And you're not a kid anymore, right Shrimp ? »

« Of course I'm not ! You, idiot ! » She should have never told him about this mission. Now he joked even more about her small size …

« So you'll do it. » smiled him, victorious.

« There is some exercises I would like to suggest. » interrupted Lily.

And an enumeration of ideas for Levy's training began, mixed with some comments like : « nice !», « No, not that », « hell yeah ! », « I'm not sure, could be dangerous » ... The few things she understood were : slaloms, assault course, time trial, assault course AND time trial, avoiding projectiles that they would throw at her,aiming for moving targets… and others that sounded to frightening to remember. And contrary to what you think, it's Lily who suggested the worst exercises. For he was used to train **soldiers** ...

_Planning her __training__ seemed to please them. She didn't know if she should feel happy or scared. But there was an important part of the __test__ they were forgetting ..._

« But … Hum … Listen to me please ! »

They turned to her.

« Maybe we should … go on mission together, as true partners would do … you know, to test and improve our teamwork. Something short of course ! But since we never worked together before … maybe we should try. »

« That's a good idea Levy. » claimed Lily.

« I'm fine with it. »

_He agreed ! Awesome ! __She was going on mission with Gajeel ! She'd wanted to try it once since a long time now and he agreed with it ! _

« But I'm not sure you will like it. I almost only take freakin' dangerous missions. » said the towering man with a smirk.

She glanced him, half bored and half amused. Then smiled.

« And what says you that I don't take dangerous missions sometimes ? And anyway, we will choosethe mission **together** as **true** **partners** would do. »

He smiled back in amusement.

« So, in sum the first days we focus on your physical training to make a big girl out of you »

She pretended to hit him with her huge book (but only put it gently on his head).

« Stop it, Gajeel. It's petty ! »

« Gihi ! And then we go on mission to test our teamwork. »

« Yes ! » claimed her, happily.

Lily looked at them. Watching those two was really entertaining.

Then Gajeel looked back at the Exeed. A mutual understanding crossed their eyes.

« We're leaving, now. See you tomorrow, Levy. » said Lily.

« Already ? » the bluenette was obviously disappointed.

« Yes, we have to get everything ready for tomorrow. » explained Lily

« I'll keep you posted later. »

« Ok … See you later then ! »

« Enjoy your afternoon but don't be reckless , Shrimp. », warned Gajeel, rubbing Levy's head, « Tomorrow will be a hard day. A hell of a training. » finished him, with a sadistic smile

« Ye... yeah. » answered Levy, not really reassured and blushing for the umpteenth time his morning.

« See ya. »

* * *

><p>I'm not sure Levy is more at ease in distant combat but basing on her power and her personality. I guess she is. Gajeel is the « to fling yourself into the crowd » kind …<p>

Once again, I can't help thinking they are like yin&yang.

Anyway ! Did you liked it ? =D

If there's mistakes or if you have suggestions I'm all ears !


	4. Chapter 4

**IN WHICH HE INFORMS HER ABOUT THE COMING DAYS**

After Gajeel's and Lily's departure, Levy stayed a little longer at the guild to chat with people and enjoy her nomination for the S-class mages exam. Lu-chan had wholeheartedly congratulated her, happy for her best friend. But she had'nt be able to help teasing her about her partner for the event. It had almost become an habit for the celestial spirit mage. We must say that the bluenette reactions, who denied it (though less fiercely lately) where always priceless. It was SO cute ! Time to come back home came and so the Fairy Tail bookworm was peacefully lying on her bed, reading one of her favorite books, a big smile on her lips. When suddenly, she heard a not-so-light knock shortly followe by a "Oi !" that she knew very well from … Her window ? Indeed, the Iron Dragonslayer was waiting for her to open her _usually-already-opened-window damnit ! _to enter her room _at least_. He was covered with snow.

"What are you doing here ? How much have you been outside ? You will catch a cold !"

"I never catch a cold. And I told you I'd keep you posted about tomorrow."

"Yes. But I already told you : boys are forbidden here. If somebody see you enter by my window like a thief you'll have issues. Come **by the door**."

"Aren't boys forbidden here ? Sure, The door is way more discreet."

" Come on ! It's not a convent ! You can still visit me if it's important."

"It's not as funny."

_He liked so much to surprise her. And it worked everytime !_

Levy sighed, amused.

"So what did you two decide ?"

"We finished to prepare it. And planned some exercices."

"What kind of exercises ?"

Sadistic smirk.

"It's a secret."

Levy's face showed her worry. _Damn it was so good !_

" We'll go outside the town. In a more quiet place. So be ready at 8 and put comfortable clothes. That you don't fear to dirty or screw up."

"Okaye !"

"Enjoy your evening but don't go to bed too late, Shorty." warned Gajeel, rubbing Levy's head "you'll need to be in fit tomorrow."

"I'm only reading ! And stop rubbing my hair !"

"Exactly." answered the dragonslayer with one of his smirks.

Levy ignored his comment.

"Good night ! See you tomorrow !"

" 'night. And … congrats … for your nomination." added he quickly leaving (by the window, of course).

She felt her cheeks warming …

"Thank you, Gajeel."

* * *

><p>I'm back !<p>

I apologize for making you wait so long. I've had a HUGE writer block

But now I'm back ! \(n_n)/

And I promise to not make you wait as much … Next chapter is already bagan.

In case you didn't see it. I modified the first chapters. It's nothing big but I think they are better like this ^^

Like always, tell me what you think please ? What you like or dislike, be it in the way I write or what happens, my grammar and vocabulary mistakes … Only like this I can improve and make all my stories better ^^

I even accept suggestions and ideas (but I don't promise I'll use it in this story) ^^

Especially Gajeel way of speaking. I'm not easy with it. I never know if I'm doing too much or not enough … Help please !

Of course I also accept a simple compliments like "great story !" and "I like it" XD

I also want to thanks suikodengel for your review and the people who follow (well were following) Ink&Iron. It really makes me glad and proud. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**IN WHICH SHE THINKS ABOUT HER TRAINING **

Yeah, a good warm bath after a tiring day was one of the best things ever (alongside books)! Thought Levy as she relaxed all alone in the big guild dormitory's bathroom.

Gajeel had warn her the training would be hard, and he didn't lie ! All nights (and this one wouldn't be an exception) she was so tired that after devoring her diner and a more than welcomed shower she fell asleep immediately. In three days, she'd improved a lot ! She couldn't wait to show it to Jet and Droy. She could already hear them praising her …

It has been difficult and intense. She had often doubt her and felt dishearted, not thinking herself able succeed what they wanted her to do. But every time, Gajeel and Lily have supported her (aka gently forced) to try. Repeating that without trying she would never know if she could do it or not, that they were here to help her and make sure everything was alright and anyway they wouldn't have planned something too dangerous that she wouldn't be able to do. They have been really patient. And they have always encourage her to go forward, to do more and better than what she did just before … Especially Gajeel actually. Because there were some exercises that didn't needed his active presence. So Lily often stayed in the background to observe and give advices, or go look for food , drinks or anything they needed. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't all pretexts to escape this training ... Or leave them alone. Because he would often make light innuendos about the two of them. Like this time when Gajeel had moved away from them for … well, because he needed to go pee. So she and Lily started talking (not too loud in case Gajeel could hear them) and the conversation had naturally carried to **him**. Because now she was seeing it again with her own eyes, she couldn't deny it. Contrary to her he was …

*Flask back *

"_-always so strong ! In many different ways. _

_Sometimes, I wonder if he has only one weakness."stated the girl_

"_Of course he has. At least 2."answered Lily_

"_Really ?! What are they ?"_

"_One of them is obviously food."_

"_True !", said Levy laughing, "And the other ?"_

"_Isn't it obvious ?"_

_He had this smile, this knowing smile that was getting quite annoying._

"_You think about his difficulties at communicating with others ? _

_But you know, he has improved a lot compared to when he joined the guild. _

_He really made efforts ! I saw it. _

_He speaks more with people and his not aggressive anymore. _

_But he still can't express his feelings or worries or anything._

_I don't understand how he can do it ! Sometimes it's a shame but sometimes _

_I think he must be really strong. _

_I'm always too overwhelmed__by my emotions. I can't help showing it …_

_Well, if you pay attention to the small details. He does show it, in his own way. _

_He's just not a man of words."_

_She realized that she'd get carried away by the topic. And for some reason she felt embarrassed. Probably because of Lily's amused smile._

"_Looks like you found another weakness of Gajeel." _

"_So it is another one. What is it ?"_

"_You will have to figure it out yourself."_

"_I don't see one more that is obvious … Maybe always wanting to fight ?"_

"_I wouldn't call it a weakness since it push him to train and get stronger."_

_If you say so … thought the girl._

"_So what is it ? Pleaaase !"_

_Lily pricked up his ears._

"_Gajeel will be back in a minute. And he expects to find you training."_

*end of flashback*

She'd been a little disappointed but understood. It was Gajeel's private life after all. But when she left him, Lily whispered something and some words sounded like "denial" , "blind" and "morons". She wasn't sure she heard well. Maybe it was only her imagination because of Lucy's constant teasing and Miirajane's occasional comments … which didn't help her at all …

She sighed and played a little with the foam.

But she was still glad to spend time and train with Gajeel and Lily. The Iron Dragonslayer had surprised her (in a good way). She knew he was smart, at least smarter that people gave him credit for, but she never imagined him being such a good teacher. He was patient, very observant and explained very well too. All this didn't surprised her coming from Lily but Gajeel was another story … Like how he'd explained her what aïkido is …

*flashback*

"_Listen. Aïkido is a martial art based on defensive techniques only. It's non-violent so you won't freak out for using it on comrades._

_The idea is to use your opponent strength and speed against him and everything is based on speed and agility. So your lack of physical strength won't be a problem. It doesn't matter how fucking much strength someone put into a hit, if this hit don't reach you. The techniques also work with keys on the body's articulations. To immobilize your opponent and make him do what you want."_

_He grabbed her arm and gently blocked it by twisting her _

"_Here, you feel it ?"_

"_Yes, I think I understood the idea."_

"_Good."said him smiling_

_And he did the same with several other basic techniques: first he explained it and gently did it on her to make her feel it and understand it more easily. Then, she had to try it on him or Lily. _

*end of flashback*

Everything seemed so clear when he described it to her !

They did every move, every exercise, several times. Doing it again and again until it became natural, like a reflex.

In only three days, she mastered the basics of a martial art. Ok, it was a defensive one but still … And she had to admit it : she liked it !

He also taught her some other tricks which could help her in a hand to hand combat. And how to fall without hurting herself and come back to her feet in an instant, how to quickly move away from her opponent to be able to use her magic again … In sum, he taught her a lot of useful things during these three days.

Gajeel and Lily impressed her. They saw every little thing she was doing wrong (sometimes too much for her already not confident self). And always had an advice to correct it or to make things easier for her. They also, for her greatest pleasure, praised her when she was doing well and learning fast.

He had also told her to drank a lot and to take a salty bath to avoid being stiff all over. She drank a lot. But didn't take a **salty** bath … Maybe she should have because the day after she **was** horribly stiff. She felt her muscles where she didn't even know she had one ! And Gajeel made fun of her because of that. Almost all the way long to the place they were training in …

Everyday began with a nice but 2-hours-long hiking. Through the forest to reach an isolated glade. They walked at Gajeel's speed. So pretty quickly for the small girl. But the forest was beautiful, especially with the rising sun, and they talked and laughed to make it more enjoyable. They had laughed a lot, the three of them, during the exercises (mostly at her expense ) or during their breaks. But over all, she'd loved their morning hikings. She hoped she could do others with them.

The first day, she'd be naïve believing that all the training would be "as easy" as it. But it was only "a warm up" like Gajeel said.

After that, she had to survive a creepy assault course personalized by her friends. She didn't remember how many times she'd done it ! Like everything, she'd repeat it again and again and again. To increase her speed and agility. And each time she was getting better, they made it harder. In the end they even threw projectiles at her ! They really did it ! To train all of them, they said. Seriously, it was a miracle she was uninjured and alive. Actually, without her reflex to invoc a SHIELD solid script she would have been injured … Which gave them the idea of training her to this too. Protecting herself with some solid script words. But with tiny and well placed ones so it wouldn't ask her too much magic … And to make her aim at Gajeel. Then, both of them would train at aiming a moving target and avoiding projectiles. That was a part of the training she would not miss …

But it was finished anyway. And tomorrow, they were going to start the other part of their training. The one she was looking forward to since the beginning of their "team" : their partnership. She wondered what would be the mission they would choose. Because they didn't like the same kind of missions. She preferred research, translating and protecting missions. He was more into danger, action and bloody monster or bad guys (if not entire dark guild) ass-kicking. Maybe an escorting mission could be nice because it could implied some action for him … She also wondered if their duet would work well.

Well, she would know very soon !

Smiling, Levy get out of her bath, get dried, put her pyjama, went upstairs and at last, she entered her room …

* * *

><p>Like always, tell me what you think please ? What you like or dislike, be it in the way I write or what happens, my grammar and vocabulary mistakes (I had a lot of trouble with which verbal form I had to use in this chapter. So there may be a lot of mistakes ^^") … Only like this I can improve and make all my stories better ^^<p>

I even accept suggestions and ideas (but I don't promise I'll use it in this story) ^^

Especially Gajeel way of speaking. I'm not easy with it. I never know if I'm doing too much or not enough … Help please !

Of course I also accept a simple compliments like "great story !" and "I like it" XD

Seriously guys, give me your opinion, please ... I would like to remember you that I AM NOT an englishgirl, either bilingual so I would greatly appreciate your help :)

BYE !


	6. Chapter 6

**In which they choose their mission … More or less**

« Gajeel ?! »

« Oi ! »

« You really like to do it, don't you? »

He answered with a smirk.

«And why are you here this time ?»

«This» said the Iron Dragonslayer giving her a shift of paper.«Our mission.»

Levy frowned.

«What ?! You chose it without me ?! Gajeel, we were supposed to chose our mission TOGETHER as a REAL team .»

«Just read it»

She was still frowning when she began to read. But her eyes widened when she saw the request :

Northanger Castel.

Find and capture intruders/thieves.

Decipher an old parchment/scroll that belonged

to our ancestor.

300 000 jewels

Northanger Castel was a well known Victorian Castle near the mountains. The man who built it, Earl Henri Tilney, was a famous player and collector. He was a powerful mage too … And rumors say that somewhere within Northanger Castel a powerful magical relic was hidden and that the earl's fantom was keeping it safe. As he'd wished before his death, Northanger was now an hotel where people could enjoy the beautiful landscapes and fresh air, the atmosphere of the place, the casino with the many games he had accumulated through years (plus some more modern ones), the occasional murder parties and other fake investigation organized there, try to discover some yet unknown secret path … and dream about discovering a clue that would lead them to the tresor.

How many times had she wished to go there again ?

Finding and capturing thieves and deciphering an old text ? It was perfect for them.

«I saw it three days earlier at the guild. When I was looking for you. I though you would like it so I picked it before the Bunny girl or someone else stole it from you.» If Gajeel was always satisfied from his effect every time he entered her room by surprise, it was nothing compared to how he felt seeing her in front of this shape of paper … Her expression was priceless, her eyes shined like when she was reading a particularly good book.

«Lu-chan always does her missions with Natsu. And both of them are coming to the exam next week. And with Natsu training, she wouldn't have "stolen" it»

She tried to reproach him, to look angry … But her tune –if the smile she was hardly repressing wasn't enough a clue- showed that she was happy with the attention. And yes, she O liked so much this mission !

«Or someone else»

She laughed.

«Maybe ? But who ? If it's deciphering a text only Fried is able to do it too. And he's training Lamia knows where with Bixlow for the exam too»

«So what ? You don't want to do it ?» He was upset now.

«I didn't say that !»

«So you like it ?»

«Yes»

«I knew it !» he had a victorious expression, maybe with a little relief too, and he looked a little childish (but cute) though Levy «Northanger Castel, I heard about it. It's like the buildings in those creepy stories you freaking love so much»

«You liked the books I lent you if I remember well.»

«Aa. But I was talking about your sappy gothic love stories» smirked Gajeel.

«It's not sappy ! It's romantic !»

«Quite the same damn thing.»

«NOT AT ALL ! If you don't know the difference open a dictionary, Mister the insensitive»

«If you say so Miss I-know-it-all .»

«And anyway, it is not all about romance but also about mystery, adventure, legends, old stories, and sometimes tresor hunt …»

«Yeah, I get it Bookworm.»

«And if you don't like it, stop reading over my shoulder.»

He didn't know what to answer to that … But Gajeel hated to lost and not having the last word was pretty the same fucking thing as losing and it happened too often with the shrimp. He didn't really know if he hated or liked it … it made her an interesting challenger after all …

So the dragonslayer decided to change the subject.

«Before I forgot. I Lily already saw for the route. The train for our destination is tomorrow morning at 7 that will lead us to THAT station and then we'll take a bus to go to the castle. And we warned the Demon about the mission.»

«7 ! Er … »

«What ? Not a morning bird, shrimp ?" Asked him with a sarcastic tone.

«You know I'm not ! I already told you : for me the morning is evil …»

«Poor shrimp …» Gihihihi

«Don't laugh at me metal-head ! »

«What the fuck did you call me ?!»

«Serves you right for laughing at me» retorted Levy, sticking out her tongue.

«…"

«…»

«It's already quite late and we still have to pack. I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow .»

« Oh ? Yeah … of course, you have to go now ... » What was this ? Deception ? "Thanks for the mission Gajeel.» Said Levy smiling "I appreciate the attention. But next time, we chose it together. The mission would have waited us : How could someone be mean enough to stole my mission from me, huh ? Or brave enough to take it when I have a very dedicated friend to protect it for me ?»

«Yeah yeah»

He seemed half-annoyed, half-embarrassed. Cute.

«Good night ! See you tomorrow ! »

« 'night »

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levy unconsciously circling each other, flirting and teasing each other (which sometimes brings tension because they are in denial) … Isn't it cute ? ^^<p>

First of all : Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, followers and "favoriters" (does this word even exists ? XD). It means a lot for me, as do your support ! 3

Shinobi ? : I'm sorry. There was an issue with your review. It can't appear. Or maybe I made a mistake and delete it ^^" (sorry). Anyway, I'll keep your idea in mind ^^

Right now I want the story to progress but maybe in a bonus or something, if I am inspired …

Another thing : I apologize for not updating as quickly as I would like to. But I've been busy with an event in Deviantart (Fairy Blitz for those who know Fairy Tail FC) and in two weeks I start my first year of master at university so I can't promise I'll be able to update more often. Sorry guys.

But I promise to finish this story (and the others) !

Like always, tell me what you think please ? What you like or dislike, be it in the way I write or what happens, my grammar and vocabulary mistakes (I am not totally satsified with this chapter) … Only like this I can improve and make all my stories better ^^

I even accept suggestions and ideas (but I don't promise I'll use it in this story) especially because soon will start a part of the story in which I have a lot of missing elements between some events ^^"

And Gajeel way of speaking. I'm not easy with it. I never know if I'm doing too much or not enough with the swearing (he swears a lot less now though, doesn't he ?) … Help please !

Of course I also accept a simple compliments like "great story !" and "I like it" XD

Seriously guys, give me your opinion, please ... I would greatly appreciate your help :)

SEE YOU LATER !


End file.
